Chrobin Week Day 2: Branded and Marked
by LaZeeWriter
Summary: Their bloodlines that they were descended from didn't matter. What mattered, is that they loved each other dearly.


**Second day, comin' right up.**

* * *

"Frederick."

The lieutenant and second-in-command of the Shepherds looked from the pile of weapons he was checking, to see his lord and captain Chrom standing there, with a somber expression on his face. He leaned up, standing completely straight. "Yes, milord?" He knew what the exalt was most likely going to ask. Why else would he be looking so grim?

"How is Alexa?"

He sighed softly, a frown bringing down his lips. "Still the same, I fear. She refuses to talk to anyone and hasn't had any dinner."

Chrom felt his eye twitch as soon as he replied. "…Do you plan on speaking to her, milord?" While Frederick was speaking, he began to make his way to his and Alexa's tent.

He turned around, his eyebrows furrowed. "Of course I am."

Frederick nodded, before resuming his task of checking the weapons.

* * *

Inside their tent, Alexa sat in a wooden chair at her desk. She stared tiredly at a map, with several chess pieces standing in random places on it. They were marching to Mount Prism, and she had to have a strategy planned in case any Risen were there. Of course, if she didn't and there were Risen, the results would be disastrous.

 _It's going to be disastrous either way. You're the vessel of Grima,_ a venomous voice in her head hissed. _Nobody can trust you now. You're going to be the cause of everyone's deaths._

 _N-no…I won't…!_ another voice in her head protested against the other. _I'll find a way to-!_

 _Kill everyone? Yes, yes, of course you will, because you're a monster._

"…"

She was quiet for a couple of moments, before she slowly put her arms together on her desk, her head ducking down to bury her face into them. Tears burned at her already irritated eyes, and her throat began to tighten. She desperately tried to choke down the sobs, or at least keep them silent. But she was failing, and she felt herself beginning to tremble. _Gods, why am I so pathetic…?_

The tactician didn't even notice the entrance of the tent flap open, nor did she notice the visitor.

Chrom's eyes widened as he saw his wife, crying quietly at her desk. He immediately walked over to her, calling out her name as he did so. "A-Alexa? Love, what's wrong?" Once he was by her side, he slowly placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Alexa tensed up when she felt his hand, her weeping stopping. Shakily, she slowly grabbed his hand, moving it off and away from her. "Chrom...pl-please leave me alone."

He frowned, confusion filling his mind. What was causing her to suddenly act like this? "What?"

She sluggishly lifted her head from her arms, tilting it up so she could meet her husband's gaze. He didn't believe it was possible to be even more concerned about her, but at the sight of her appearance, it was impossible to control his worry from heightening to its peak. She looked absolutely miserable. When she spoke, her voice was barely audible, and it cracked several times. "Leave. Me. Alone."

He let out a sharp breath through his nose, shaking his head. "No. What kind of husband would I be if I did-"

She growled, and without warning, stood up from her chair. "I wasn't asking that time!" Surprised, he stood slack-jawed, as she continued to yell. "Why are you still even trying to talk to me!? You know what I am! Don't act as if that doesn't change anything!"

He raised his hands, as if trying to defend himself from an invisible threat. "Alexa, what are you-" She gritted her teeth together, and swiftly interrupted his sentence. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! Or do you think the fact that I'm-a _vessel_ for _Grima himself-_ doesn't change anything!? Because if you do, it changes _everything, **Chrom!**_ " He lowered his arms to his sides as she went on, his hands balling into fists, a fire beginning to burn in his stomach. " _No one_ is going to _ever_ trust me anymore! How do you think our children know that their _mother_ is the one that _destroyed their future,_ AND the one who _killed everyone they love!?_ Gods, I killed even _you-!_ "

She was stopped when the exalt suddenly grabbed her shoulders. She let out a yelp of surprise, becoming afraid when she saw the expression on his face. His normally kind blue orbs burned with anger, and his mouth was contorted into a snarl. "Alexa, don't you _ever_ say something like that _again!_ " he shouted. She winced at his angry voice, squeezing her eyes shut and turning her head down. She opened her mouth, about to speak. "B-but-"

Her words were halted when Chrom immediately crashed his mouth against hers, silencing her. Wide, dark brown orbs stayed open- turning glossy from tears when he suddenly became gentle, kissing her softly with such passion that she just couldn't push him away anymore. Letting out a soft 'hic' against his lips, she hesitantly kissed him back, the liquid from her eyes rolling slowly down her cheeks as she closed them.

His arms released her shoulders, sliding down to her back, his hands rubbing soothing circles. She shakily wrapped her arms around his neck in return, feeling better from his comfort.

After a few more moments, he slowly pulled away from her. Her eyes shyly opened once he did, seeing his eyes as well. His softened when he saw the wet trails on her face, and his hands moved off of her to wipe them away. When he was done, he pulled her into a loving embrace, and she immediately returned it, burying her face into the crook of his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, love..." he whispered softly into her messy hair. She shook her head against him, letting out a sad chuckle. "It's okay. I should be the one apologizing." He sighed. "No, it's alright."

They held each other like that, Chrom lightly rocking them from side to side until his wife pulled away. She looked up at him, silently clearing her throat. "...Why...why do you choose to still be with me, after everything you now have just learned...?" He smiled softly at her, lightly shaking his head. "Some supposed 'fate' and little mark..." One of his hands went to hold up her right one, causing her to let out a soft gasp. She had taken off her glove, revealing the Mark of Grima. Six eyes seemed to glare intimidatingly at him, as if challenging him to finish what he was saying. "...are never going to change the way I feel, care about, and love you, Alexa." She felt her face heat up, so she raised her other hand to attempt to cover the red tint spreading across her cheeks. "But-"

He interrupted her. "When you saw the Brand on my shoulder, you treated me the exact same way as you did before. When your father revealed everything, I still saw-and see-you as the same woman." He moved her hand, with the Mark of Grima on it, over to rest the back of it against the Brand of the Exalt on his right shoulder. She opened her mouth again, but once again, he interrupted her. "I know what you're about to say. But I couldn't care less about what bloodline we are descended from-no matter what, I will always love you." She slowly closed her mouth, her lower lip trembling as she once again started to cry. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, sobbing happily. "Chr-Chrom...thank you...! I-I love you too...so much...!" He returned the hug, stroking her hair lovingly as his other arm held her just above her waist. He hushed her quietly, whispering soft words of comfort to her.

No matter who they were, what they had done, and what was to come in the future, they would continue to care for each other.


End file.
